


From Days Past

by NessaLeesche



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessaLeesche/pseuds/NessaLeesche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin Smith has given Levi a mission - a mission that is startlingly familiar to him. Levi must return to the Underground, and convince a thief to join the Survey Corps. Unfortunately, she reminds him of someone he knew in his past. Does he keep her at arm's length, or does he allow her to understand him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Days Past

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure - I haven't read "No Regrets" yet, I've only watched the OVA. I didn't realize until I watched it just how much I love Levi, so I had to write some Levi, obviously.

“Military Police again? You’d think I was someone important,” you quipped to yourself as you dashed through side streets and hid in the shadows. You were equipped with your stolen 3DMG, but you knew you’d be easier to see in the air. Everything was easier to see in the air here.

The Underground City. Situated under the Capitol, you would think it would be a safe place. Instead, it was a rotten hive of thievery and deceit. Money was scarce, food even more so. The poor had no way of getting out of poverty, and the rich...Well, there were no rich people in the Underground. They all lived on the surface. You knew, though, that plenty of groups underground would do the merchants’ bidding in exchange for supplies or luxuries. You had rescued one too many girls to remain unaware of the situation.

You successfully evaded the Military Police, and went back to what was your home, at least temporarily. You never stayed in one place for long. The Underground City was massive, and too many people were suffering for you to stay in one area. True, you were a criminal, but you very rarely kept what you stole. It had all started when your mother had taken ill - her leg, like so many in the Underground. At first, you would just steal for yourself and your small family. You were the eldest child, you had a responsibility to keep your siblings alive. When your mother died, you stepped up your game in an effort to get your siblings to the surface.

It was all for nothing.

Your brother and sister had watched you from the shadows. They saw the way you’d sneak around, your technique, as it were. They emulated you, wanting nothing more than to help. They were the ones who got caught stealing the 3DMG for you. They thought you’d be able to get around better with it. They died for their crime, but not before you got your hands on the gear.

You put on your black cloak, pulling the hood over your head. You’d make the rounds, giving money and food to those who had no way of getting it on their own. You’d sleep with your gear next to you, a knife in your hand, prepared for the worst, because the worst was all you’d ever known.

\-----

“Captain Levi! Commander Smith is waiting for you in his office, sir!”

Levi waved off the messenger, and turned on his heel. It wasn’t a good idea to keep Erwin Smith waiting. He gave three sharp taps to the Commander’s door, and entered. “You wanted to see me, sir?”

“Yes. Please, sit.” Erwin’s formal attitude didn’t do much to put Levi at ease. When it was clear that Levi would be perfectly comfortable standing, a hand resting on the chair, Erwin sighed and continued. “I have a...Well, a special job for you.”

Levi raised his eyebrows in suspicion. Special jobs were his specialty, after all. There was a distinct reason that “Squad Levi” was the most revered in the Survey Corps. “I’ll inform my team.” Levi made to leave the office.

“Your team isn’t going to be involved, Levi. This is for you, and you alone.”

Levi stopped, hand on the doorknob. “Why is that, sir?” he asked, turning slowly.

“Let’s just say that it requires a delicate touch.”

Levi snorted. “Then you should have asked Petra.”

Erwin laughed, pulling a folder from a desk drawer. “I need you to capture someone. Alive. I need you to convince them to join the Survey Corps. Does this sound familiar?” Levi narrowed his eyes. “I need your expertise and knowledge of the Underground in order for this to work.” The commander opened the folder, and gestured for Levi to sit. Reluctantly, Levi took his seat, folding his arms across his chest in defiance. He snatched at the papers that Erwin was holding out, looking over them with angry eyes.

“This girl is worth all this trouble?” Levi sneered. “It says here that she’s stolen military gear, she’s evaded the MPs at every turn, and she robs from the richest merchants she can. Who’s to say she won’t just kill us and be done with it?”

“She’s never killed anyone. In fact, she goes out of her way to avoid it, if possible. She hands out nearly everything she steals. She does have morals, despite what it might look like. Again, that should sound familiar.”

“I can’t help but feel like I’m being manipulated, Commander.” Levi stated matter-of-factly. He looked back down at the papers in his hand, and sighed. “If you give me the direct order, you know I won’t disobey.”

“Consider it an order, Captain.”


End file.
